The Surgical Pathology Section provides expertise and diagnostic services in the field of Anatomic Pathology for the Institutes and Clinical Center patients, and collaborates with the research staff in those investigations which involve the use and study of human pathological material. Approximately 6,000 surgical specimens and biopsies (more than 60,000 slides which include routine and a variety of special stains) were accessioned last year. These include more than 2,000 fresh human tissues. A tissue procurement nurse works in close collaboration with the surgical pathology staff and helps in the distribution of tissues to scientists throughout the NIH. The members of the section also participate in a variety of teaching and interdepartmental conferences (medicine branch, surgery branch, etc.) in which patient diagnosis and modalities of therapy are discussed, assisting in this way, to provide better patient care. Other objectives of the Surgical Pathology section include, to carry independent research by the members of the section, and to provide a residency program in anatomic pathology. The section also provides consultant services to the community as well as to pathologists throughout the country.